The cost of electric power consumption represents a significant expense for the average consumer. It is well known in the field that power consumption can be reduced if power consumption is properly managed, for example, by changing thermostat settings when a building is unoccupied. Managing energy consumption manually is, however, cumbersome, and cannot be performed remotely. Various solutions exist in varying contexts, and in separate and divergent forms. For example, programmable thermostats have existed for years, and some are controllable through a web interface. Remote controlled relay kits also exist in a standalone fashion.
However, none of these elements are treated in a unified fashion within the context of an overarching energy profile which allows for thermostats and device relays to be controlled in concert and on a scheduled or rule-driven basis. While the concept of integrating these components has been considered within the context of utility demand response programs, none of these programs expose either the interface, notion, or control to the end customer, nor do they serve the customer's interests in monitoring and reducing energy usage.
Furthermore, none of the current inventions allow users to manage energy consumption using intuitive interactive graphical widgets such as scalable range sliders, thumb sliders, and directional button controls for the purpose of quickly and easily programming weekly thermostat and circuit schedules; the ease of use and graphical sophistication of this invention is noticeably superior to the current state of art.